I'll be waiting
by LittleCelina
Summary: “I know you think that I’m annoying. I know that I’m always minding others business. I know that you think I’m weak.” I said forcefully. “But let me tell you one thing, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, even if you hated me with all your life…”What more? click it!


A/N: Naruto rules

**A/N: Naruto rules!! This is my very first fan fic of Naruto, so please read and REVIEW!**

**I will be waiting**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I have a very bad feeling today. Ever since that _guy _gave Sasuke that stupid mark, Sasuke hungered for more power than before. The will of killing his brother, Itachi, was getting stronger every single day. Even if he's injured, he'll train for hours and hours till he collapsed because of exhaustion.

I've tried to comfort him, share his pain and even his hatred. But he pushed me aside just like what he'd done to everybody else.

I don't know why my feet's are carrying me to the path leading out of Konaha. I don't understand why I'm feeling anxious and troubled. But there's something I'm sure about…Sasuke is about to do something that is making me shake with fear.

I stood at the middle of the path, when I saw a shadow walking towards me. It was Sasuke. I've noticed that he's carrying a bag and this made me worried.

"It's late. What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

I gulped and answered truthfully, "This is the only way out of Konaha, so…"

He ignored me, "Go back to sleep." he said as he walked passed me.

I could hear his footsteps getting farther and farther, and tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Why…?" I whispered quietly. Sasuke stopped and stood there silently.

"Why do you always pushed everyone away from you?" I started. "Why won't you accept those who care about you? Why do you just don't care?" I sobbed.

"…"

"Answer me!" I demanded.

Sasuke slowly turned around and looked straight to my eyes, "You're annoying." He said coldly.

More tears started to form as I stared back at him. I held back the sobs and tried to look strong in front of him. "I know you think that I'm annoying. I know that I'm always minding others business. I _know_ that you think I'm weak." I said forcefully. "But let me tell you one thing, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, even if you hated me with all your life…" I paused. "I will always love you no matter what." I said softly, smiling weakly at him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me and answered coldly, "I don't need 'love'."

I've already expected he'll say that, so I smiled weakly at him with tears falling from my eyes. "I know…What's important to you now is to avenge your clan." I said slowly. "That's the path you've chosen to walk. You're an avenger. It is your duty and you can't escape that." I said sadly.

Sasuke stiffed and looked at me with warmer eyes, "I'm an avenger, the purpose of my life is to kill Itachi and avenge my clan. This is why I cannot be like you or Naruto and have a steady life." He said calmly. "This is why I need to be stronger. I needed the power to kill Itachi and to protect those who are dear to me. I don't care if I'm going to the evil side, as long I could have the power…I'll do anything to get my hands on it." He said gripping his hands tightly.

I watched with amazement as Sasuke confessed his inner emotions to me. I wiped my tears and smiled sadly at him, "What'll you do after you've finished your revenge?" I asked softly.

"…"

"Come home." I said. "Come back home to Konaha. Come back to your homeland."

He looked at me with surprise, "You're not going to stop me from leaving?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, I'm not." I said. "Just promise me one thing…Come back home and…" I paused. "Stay safe." I turned around and started to walk away from him.

"Sakura?" I paused. "Thank you…" he said softly to my ear.

Tears were falling freely now as I turned around suddenly and hugged him tightly.

"I'll get stronger, just you wait. I'll get stronger and make you proud of me." I whispered softly. "The next time we meet, I won't be the weak Sakura. I'll make you proud to have me by your side."

WE parted from the hug, I cupped his face, "Keep safe and don't go killing innocent people, hear that!" I demanded. "And…" I leaned towards his ear and said those three little words.

"Go now, I will be waiting for your return." I smiled widely at him and let go.

He nodded at me and smiled, "I'll come back…wait for me."

I nodded and watched as he turned around and walked away into the darkness.

"I'll be waiting, Sasuke-kun."

End

**What do you think? PLZ REVIEW!!**

**I might write a 'sequel' if you REVIEW!! **


End file.
